Super Smash Toon Ultimate
Super Smash Toon Ultimate is a crossover fighting game, the fifth installment in the Super Smash Toon series, and the direct sequel to Super Smash Toon Universe distributed by Disney Interactive Studios and Warner Bros. Interactive Studios, published by Warner Bros. Interactive Studios and THQ and developed by Bandai Namco Studios, in association with BlitWorks, High Voltage Software, and Heavy Iron Studios for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game will be released worldwide in 2019. PlayStation 5 and Project Scarlett will be released worldwide in 2020. The game itself serves as a crossover between Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate, Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Ultimate, and Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate. The concept for a new Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. game was completed in December 2015 during the development of the prequel's downloadable content. Series creator and director ??? returned along with Bandi Namco Studios and Heavy Iron Studios, the studios that developed the previous game. The studios' return sped up the preparation process. ???'s goal with Ultimate was to include every character from previous games despite the various development and licensing problems this would cause. The game engine was built from scratch and upgraded the textures and lighting effects of previous games. Ultimate was announced at the THQ Nordic Gamescom 2018 and is scheduled to be released on November 20th, 2018. Playable Characters Veretans # Mitchell Van Morgan^ # SpongeBob SquarePants^ # Tommy Pickles^ # Arnold Shortman^ # Eliza Thornberry^ # Rocko Wallaby^ # Ickis^ # Otto Rocket^ # Daggett and Norbert* # Gavin O'Neal Davis* # CatDog* # Patrick Star* # Ren and Stimpy* # Angelica Pickles* # Charmy the Speedy Fawn^ # Mickey Mouse^ # Peter Pan^ # Aladdin^ # Hercules^ # Baloo^ # Simba^ # Mushu^ # Jacky the Jackrabbit* # T.J.* # Donald Duck* # Robin Hood* # The Genie* # Adrien the Cat^ # Dexter^ # Johnny Bravo^ # Blossom^ # The Eds^ # Cow and Chicken^ # Mike^ # I.M. Weasel^ # Nathan the Fox* # Bubbles* # Courage* # Buttercup* # Space Ghost* # Monkey* # Carolyn Ashley Taylor* # Jennifer Hooker* # Marquessa* # Metal Mitchell* # Martin J. Moody* # Sandy Cheeks* # Plankton* # Moldy SpongeBob* # Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda)* # Vicky* # Denzel Crocker* # Chuckie Finster* # Phil and Lil* # Reptar* # Kimi Finster* # Helga Pataki* # Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard)* # Cindy Vortex* # Sheen Estevez* # King Goobot* # Doug Funnie* # Donnie Thornberry* # Zim* # Treeflower* # Henry and June* # Ed Bighead* # Teenage Tommy Pickles* # Orange Splat Man* # Sally the Deer* # Dante the Dragon* # Dr. Crimson* # Metal Charmy* # Minnie Mouse* # Goofy* # Pete* # Milo Thatch* # Kida* # Jasmine* # Jafar* # Timon and Pumbaa* # Woody* # Buzz* # Mulan* # Sulley* # Randall* # Lucky and Spot* # Ashley Spinelli* # Darkwing Duck* # Steamboat Willie* # Marinette the Cat* # Katie the Fox* # Barnaby the Bear* # Dr. Drakken* # Metal Adrien* # Dee Dee* # Major Glory* # Mandark* # Sheep* # Red Guy* # Mojo Jojo* # Robot Jones* # Numbuh 1* # Numbuh 4* # I.R. Baboon* # Samurai Jack* # Aku* # Billy and Mandy* # Grim* # Hector Con Carne* # Kevin* # Moxy* # David Jessie Drake* # Nicholas Dunn* # Squidward Tentacles* # Dennis* # Jenny XJ9 Wakeman* # Rudy and Snap* # Penny Sanchez* # Skrawl* # Vexus* # Tak* # Jerra* # Lok* # Traloc* # Jorgen Von Strangle* # Trixie Tang* # Professor Calamitous* # Danny Phantom* # Sam Manson* # Vlad Plasmius* # Dani Fenton* # Aang* # Katara* # Sokka* # Toph Bei Fong* # Zuko* # Azula* # Ginger Foutley* # Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle* # Mr. X* # Tuesday X* # Reggie Rocket* # GIR* # Dib* # Gaz* # Tak and Mimi* # El Tigre* # Frida Suarez* # White Pantera* # Puma Loco* # Otis* # Darla the Magical Rabbit* # Johnny (Charmy the Speedy Fawn)* # Scrooge McDuck* # Stitch* # Jack Sparrow* # Davy Jones* # TRON* # Jack Skellington* # Rallen* # Beast (Beauty and the Beast)* # Captain Hook* # Hades* # Scar* # Kim Possible* # Shego* # Will Vandom* # Irma Lair* # Cornelia Hale* # Nerissa* # Thumper (Bambi)* # Jake Long* # Lao Shi* # Jessie* # Zurg* # Li Shang* # Wilbur Robinson* # José Carioca* # Mike (Monsters, Inc.)* # Mr. Incredible* # Tod (The Fox and the Hound; in his adult form)* # Mallow the Squirrel* # Serena the Fox* # Koriand'r the Mouse* # Garfield the Tiger* # Brock the Gorilla* # Mac and Bloo* # Goo* # Otto Osoworth* # Ami and Yumi* # Julie* # MEGAS* # Lazlo* # Ben Tennyson* (Alien Force form) # Kevin Leven* # Young Ben* (2016 reboot form) # Vilgax* # Juniper Lee* # Omi* # Kimiko* # Jack Spicer* # Clover* (Totally Spies) # Sam* (Totally Spies) # Alex* (Totally Spies) # Britney* (Totally Spies) # Mandy* (Totally Spies) # Nergal* # Nergal Jr.* # Robin* (Teen Titans) # Starfire* (Teen Titans) # Slade* # Adam & Jake* # Rodney J. Squirrel* # Sunny Bridge* # Lizzie Devine* # Numbuh 3* # HIM* # Edward* (Camp Lazlo) # Patsy* (Camp Lazlo) # Bull Sharkowski* # Father* # Gwen Tennyson* (Alien Force form) # Bill & Aldo* # Chowder and Kimchi* # Golly Gopher* # Dolly Gopher* # TOM* # Robotboy* # Shaggy and Scooby-Doo* # George* (George of the Jungle 2007) # Valerie Ann Gupton* # Amber* # Dusty Riddle* # Bessie Higgenbottom* # Portia Gibbons* # Fanboy & Chum Chum* # Kyle-Bloodworth-Thomas* # Boog* # Bigfoot* # Aseefa* # Dudley Puppy* # Kitty Katswell* # Verminious Snaptrap* # Sanjay & Craig* # Mr. Noodman* # Buhdeuce and SwaySway* # Bloom* # Stella* # Flora* # Icy* # Korra* # Leonardo* # Donatello* # Raphael* # Michelangelo* # Rango* # Mr. Krabs* # Mermaid Man and Barncleboy* # Crimson Chin* # Nega Chin* (Echo Fighter of Crimson Chin) # Black Cuevro* # Django of the Dead* # Freakshow* # Dark Laser* # Doodle Bob* # Cherry* (Echo Fighter of Bessie Higgenbottom) # Sēnor Siniestro* # Dash Baxter* # Pumpkinator* # Walker* # Flying Dutchman* # Glowface* # Foop* # Bartog and Drug* # Harvey Beaks* # Pig Goat Banana and Cricket* # Alya the Fox* # Chloe the Bee* # Cynthia & Luma* # Finn and Jake* # Princess Bubblegum* # Ice King* # Mordecai and Rigby* # Gumball Watterson* # Darwin Watterson* # Nicole Watterson* # Penny* # Uncle Grandpa* # Mr. Gus* # Pizza Steve* # Steven Universe* # Bugs Bunny* # Daffy Duck* # Clarence* # Jeff* # Ryan* # Terra* # Princess Morbucks* # Rex Salzar* # Flapjack* # Captain K'Nuckles* # Lance* # Ilana* # Octus* # Thrasher & Blastus* # Zak Saturday* # Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear* # Fuzzy Lumpkins* # Numbuh 86* # Landa (The Legend of Charmy)* # Macho* # Oswald the Lucky Rabbit* # Captain Barbossa* (Echo Fighter of Jack Sparrow) # Jeena* (Spectrobes; Echo Fighter of Rallen) # Sparky (Lilo and Stitch)* # Chopsuey* (Echo Fighter of Stitch) # Captain Jake* # Phineas & Ferb* # Agent P* # Rapunzel (Tangled)* # Flynn Rider* # Nala* (Echo Fighter of Simba) # Rafiki* # Dipper* # Mabel* # Wander* # Lord Hater* # Bambi* # The Sensei* # Mrs. Incredible* # Syndrome* # Bolt* # Wreck-It Ralph* # Merida* # Jim Hawkins* # Sam Flynn (TRON: Legacy)* # Quorra (TRON: Legacy)* # Anna* # Elsa* # Lady/Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)* # Star Butterfly* # Kion* # Judy Hopps* # Mii Fighter (Brawler*/Swordfighter^/Gunner*) (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Xbox Avatar Fighter (Brawler*/Sword^/Gunner*) (Exclusive for Xbox One) # PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter (Brawler*/Sword^/Gunner*) (Exclusive for PlayStation 4) Newcomers # Ebony Nichole Lewis* # Amanda Payne* # Lincoln Loud* # Clyde McBride* # Kid Danger* # Bunsen* # Amanda Killman* # Lasombra* # Peaches* # Lila Sawyer* (Echo Fighter of Helga Pataki) # Harold Berman* # Gerald Johanssen* # JoJo Siwa (with BowBow)* # Tufflips* # The Chameleon* # Jet* # Keeko* (Echo Fighter of Tak) # Jimmy Negatron* (Echo Fighter of Jimmy Neutron) # Vega* (Echo Fighter of Jenny XJ9 Wakeman) # April O'Neil* # Dr. Chipotle Jr.* # Roger Klotz* # Patti Mayonaise* (Echo Fighter of Doug Funnie) # Abby* (Echo Fighter of Otis) # Ronnie Anne Santiago* (Echo Fighter of Lincoln Loud) # Ketta* # Dade* # Misty* # Shredder* # Captain Burgerbeard* # Pheobe Thunderman* # Ryder* # Veronica* (Echo Fighter of Trixie Tang) # Cat Valentine* # Frankie Gaines* # Mako* # Amon* # Ansi & Olly* # Sunny* # Aisha* # Casey Jones* # Master Splinter* # Pheobe Heyerdahl* # Clarissa Darling* # Blondie the Rabbit* # Dawn the Wolf* # Prohyas Warrior* # Vambre Warrior* # Morbidia* # K.O.* # Enid* # Fiona and Cake* (Echo Fighter of Finn and Jake) # Ice Queen* (Echo Fighter of Ice King) # Margaret and Eileen* (Echo Fighter of Mordecai and Ribgy) # Shadowy Figure* # Apple & Onion* # Craig Williams* # Kelsey Bern* # John Paul* # Oscar Peltzer* # Garnet* # Ruby and Sapphire* # Amethyst* # Carrie the Ghost* # Soy* (Echo Fighter of Sally) # Shere Khan* # Reptillus Maximus* # Ron Stoppable* (Echo Fighter of Kim Possible) # Faline* (Echo Fighter of Bambi) # Cassandra* # Vanellope Von Schweetz* # Bill Cipher* # Nick Wilde* # Macro Diaz* # Scamp* # Bunga* # Hiro Takachiho* # Bo Peep* # Milo Murphy* # Melissa Chase* (Echo Fighter of Milo Murphy) # Moana* # Mal* # Evie* (Echo Fighter of Mal) # Uma* # Don Karnage* # Princess Elena* # King Jellyfish+ # Talking Dog+ # Porcupine (Bambi)+ # Victor and Valentino* # Master Fighter (Super Smash Toon Ultimate)!* # Chloe Carmichael* # Tulip (Infinity Train)* # Ducky & Bunny (Toy Story 4)* # Celia Facilier* * Queen Audrey (Descendants 3)* # June Bailey* # Plata Peligrosa # Everest # Felicity* (RBUK) # Miguel* (RBUK) # Athena* (RBUK) # Yana* (RBUK) # Luan Loud* # Tiger Claw* # Master Udon* # King Neptune* # BlackJack # Officer Duke Detain # Fire Chief Freya McCloud # Handyman Harl Hubbs # Sky Whale* Third Party # Spider-Man* # Barbie* # Skipper* (Echo Fighter of Barbie) # Agumon* # Guilmon* (Echo Fighter of Agumon) # Sora* # Riku* (Echo Fighter of Sora) # Naruto* # Wonder Woman* # Raven Queen* # Apple White* (Echo Fighter of Raven Queen) # Frankie Stein* # Creepie Creecher* # Goku* # Vegeta* (Echo Fighter of Goku) # Astro Boy* # Sonic* (Sonic Boom form) # Max Steel* # Harley Quinn* (DC Super Hero Girls 2015 form) # Jessicake* # Shrek* # Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures)* # Jade Chan* (Echo Fighter of Jackie Chan) * 2B* # Atomic Betty* # Dan Kuso* # Captain America* # Yoda* # Darth Vader* # Darth Maul* (Echo Fighter of Darth Vader) # Cloud (Final Fantasy VII)* # Tyson Granger* # Iron Man* # Draculaura* # Princess Twilight Sparkle* # Optimus Prime* # Briar Beauty* # Blondie Lockes* (Echo Fighter of Briar Beauty) # Peppa-Mint* # Bubbleisha* # Rainbow Kate (with Sarah Fairy Cake)* # Puss in Boots* # Ladybug* # Cat Noir* # Batman* # Superman* # Supergirl* # Emmett Brockowski* # Wyldstyle (Lucy)* # Unikitty* # Dorothy Gale* # Green Lantern* # Aquaman* # The Flash* # Spyro* (Skylanders Academy form) # Stealth Elf* (Skylanders Academy form) # Cynder* (Skylanders Academy form) # Roller Brawl* (Skylanders Academy form) # Sailor Moon* # Yugo the Wolf* # Black Panther (Marvel)* # Captain Marvel* # Star Lord* # Luke Skywalker* # Han Solo* # The Apprentice* # Starkiller (Echo Fighter of The Apprentice)* # Aerrow (with Radarr)* # Indiana Jones* # Simon's Cat+ # Rose Cinderella* # Vicky Broomstick* (Echo Fighter of Rose Cinderella) # Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle* # Flint (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs)* # Shazam* # Mavis (Hotel Transylvania)* # Scrat (Ice Age)* # Iris (LoliRock)* # Hanazuki* # Force Impulse Gundam* # Trixie the Great and Powerful* # Apple Blossom* # Lippy Lips* # Gru (Despicable Me)* # Glitter Lucky* # Po (Kung Fu Panda)* # Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)* # Blue Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)* # Yellow Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)* # Pink Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)* # Felicity Fox (with Flick)* # Zak Storm* # Woody Woodpecker* # Zatanna (DC Super Hero Girls 2019)* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters ^ are Unlockable Characters, but only during the tutorial that happens before you actually start playing the game for real ! means you play as that fighter during the first half of the tutorial before becoming an Unlockable Character Stages Super Smash Toon Ultimate/Stages Items * Smash Ball (Super Smash Toon) * Fake Smash Ball (Super Smash Toon) * Assist Trophies (Super Smash Bros.) * Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Jetpack (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Guitar (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Airbending staff (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Electrified Glove (The Legend of Korra) * Leo's Sword (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Zombie Bran (The Loud House) * Bun-Bun (The Loud House) * Slimeball (Nickelodeon) * Miguel's Guitar (RBUK) * HandCuffs (Lego City Adventures) * Experiment Pods (Lilo and Stitch) * Poke Balls (Pokémon) * Master Balls (Pokémon) * Pixar Ball (Pixar) * Buzz's Blaster (Toy Story) * Boost Pack (Toy Story) * Scream Canister (Monsters, Inc.) * Cutlass (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Dodgeball (Recess) * Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) * Frying Pan (Tangled) * Paw-sicle (Zootopia) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Scottie Salmon * Sarah Lynn Meadows * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Larry the Lobster * Squilliam Fancyson * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Poof Cosma * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Keswick * Suzie Charmichael * Pig * Peck and Freddy * Brad * Sheldon Lee * Jibolba * Iroh * Tenzin * Lynn Loud * Lola Loud * Mikey Munroe * Darcy * Inside Out Boy * DuckManBoy * MooseBox * Francine * Doman and Moof * Earmouse and Bottle * Werebeast * Winston * Captain Man * Max Thunderman * Fee and Foo * Robot and Monster * Dora the Explorer * Blue * PAW Patrol Pups * Shimmer and Shine * Peppa Pig * True and Bartleby * The Cutie Mark Crusaders * Chelsea * Stacey * Ken * Kitty Cheshire * Madeline Hatter * Abbey Abominable * Polly Pocket * Olivia and Stephanie * Rena Rogue * Queen Bee * Bart Simpson * Kitty Softpaws * Donkey * Hawk Snow White * Green Ranger * Sage Skunk * Prince Denzel and Prince Larry * Black Ranger * Mayor Fleck * Kiawe the Cat * Clemont the Cat * Dexter's Parents * Mayor of Townsville * Muriel * Dee Dee's Friends * Panini * Grandpa Max * Raj * Robot Chicken * Velma Dinkley * Dalphne Blake * Alfred E. Neuman * Meatwad * Doraemon * Michael the Deer * Smelly the Skunk * Chip and Dale * Daisy Duck * Abu * Iago * Bagheera * Jumba (Lilo and Stitch) * Mikey (Recess) * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Sargent Calhoun * Commander Grant * Penguin Waiters (Mary Poppins) * EVE (WALL-E) * Lightning McQueen * Rockhopper & Yarr * Kristoff (Frozen) * John Silver (Treasure Planet) * Yesss * Tom (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Rufus * Angel (Lady and the Tramp) * Randy Cunningham * Gazelle * Maui * Carlos * Dizzy Tremaine * Fuli (The Lion Guard) * Go Go Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Kit Cloudkicker * Pepita (Coco) * Axel (Kingdom Hearts) * Flamedramon * Hawkeye (Avengers) * Venom (Spider-Man) * Rocket Raccoon * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Viper (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Ray Kon (Beyblade) * Piper (Storm Hawks) * Mutt Williams (Indiana Jones) * Kat (Kit vs. Kat) * Static (Static Shock) Imaginary Friends * Coco * Eduardo * Wilt * Fluffer Nutter * Yogi BooBoo * Cheese * Jackie * Berry * Jokey * Mabel Licorice * Mr. Edmonton * Big Fat Baby * Chewy * New Guy * Cowboy Cow * Uncle Pocket * Dyno MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Hand and Crazy Hand Story Mode * Various TV, Movies, and Video Game Characters Spirits * Galeem * Dharkon * Dharkon/Galeem and Heartless Master (Final Boss) * Dharkon and Galeem (True Final Boss) Classic Mode Paths * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crossover Edition/Classic Mode Paths Unlockables * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crossover Edition/Unlockable Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Category:Game